Une grande première
by kichigai-tenshi
Summary: Gaara des sables voit avec angoisse une nouvelle nuit arriver. Il voudrait dormir mais il est terrifié par cette expérience nouvelle. Qui pourrait l'aider ? NaruGaara - Spoiler tome 30 sur Gaara des Sables


**Titre : **Une grande première

**Fandom :** Naruto

**Couple :** Naruto / Gaara

**Rating :** K+

**Disclaimer :** tout ce joli monde appartient à maître Masashi Kishimoto ^^

**Note :** Attention, spoilers d'au-delà du tome 30 ! Révélations sur Gaara des Sables.

_______________________________________________

« Alors, Gaara ? C'était comment cette première fois ? »

Naruto exulta quand il vit un franc sourire illuminer le visage d'habitude si austère du Kazekage.

« C'était… Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, soupira-t-il, visiblement très détendu et… heureux ! C'était beaucoup plus agréable que ce que j'imaginais.

- C'est parce que t'as fais ça avec un expert, fanfaronna Naruto.

- Oui, sans doute, sourit Gaara. En tout cas… merci. »

ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

_**Quelques heures plus tôt…**_

ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Gaara soupira et passa une main lasse sur le kanji qui ornait son front. _Amour_. Etrange pour un garçon qui n'a jamais connu ce sentiment.

Comme toutes les nuits depuis quinze ans, il contemplait les étoiles qui couvraient le village de Suna comme une pluie de lumière.

Comme toutes les nuits depuis sa naissance, il ne dormait pas.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, il aurait dû dormir. Ou plutôt, il aurait _pu_ le faire. Après tout, le démon qui sommeillait en lui ne risquait plus de se réveiller puisqu'il lui avait été arraché par les membres de l'Akatsuki. Et pourtant, la nuit était toujours autant son ennemie. Shukaku ne lui manquait pas. Et pourtant…

Un nouveau soupir lui échappa à l'instant où une étoile filante déchira le ciel.

« Tu as fait un vœu ? », demanda une voix dans son dos, le faisant sursauter. Vraiment, il devait être très affaibli pour ne pas avoir senti la présence dans son dos.

« Je ne crois pas à ces sottises, répliqua-t-il avec son ton froid habituel, ne laissant pas voir qu'il avait été surpris. Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout, Naruto ?

- Et toi ? Insomniaque ?

- …

- Pardon. Je suppose que ça doit être… difficile. »

Depuis quand Naruto Uzumaki tentait-il d'être psychologue ? En plus, il prenait un air sérieux, mais avec son seul tee-shirt trop large et son bonnet de nuit comme seuls vêtements… Gaara esquissa un semblant de sourire – ce qui était déjà énorme pour lui.

« Je te remercie pour ta compassion, mais ne plus être un Réceptacle n'est pas si horrible.

- Je m'en doute !, sourit largement le genin de Konoha.

- … »

Gaara avait déjà du mal avec les gens… Mais Naruto le perturbait encore plus que les autres. Sa fraîcheur, sa candeur, sa… bêtise étaient telles qu'il pouvait déstabiliser n'importe qui… y compris l'actuel Kazekage de Suna.

« Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir, finit par avouer Gaara.

- Hé bien, je suppose que ça doit être difficile de trouver le sommeil…, dit Naruto avec douceur. Se laisser aller… Se laisser sombrer… »

Gaara frissonna et détourna le regard. _Se laisser sombrer_… C'était exactement ce que craignait le jeune Kazekage. Il avait bien tenté de dormir la première nuit où il était revenu d'entre les morts, mais la panique l'avait envahi au moment où son esprit avait commencé à dériver. Alors il s'était rhabillé et avait médité quelques heures, comme d'habitude.

« Ça m'a fait repenser à quand j'étais… là bas, murmura Gaara pour lui-même. L'absence de sensations, la solitude… le vide… »

Sans attendre d'y être invité, Naruto s'assit sur le muret de la terrasse aux côtés de l'autre ninja. Il avait remarqué le léger tremblement dans la voix de son ami, le petit plissement de ses yeux. Il pouvait deviner malgré l'obscurité l'inquiétude tapie au fond du regard vert.

« Tu sais, Gaara… Moi j'adore dormir. Presque autant que manger des ramens avec Maître Iruka ! Et la chose magique quand tu dors, c'est de rêver !

- Rêver…

- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ?, s'étonna Naruto.

- Bien sûr que si, répliqua froidement Gaara, se retenant de justesse de rajouter un « crétin » bien senti.

-Sauf que tu connais pas, constata le ninja de Konoha. Comme tu ne connais pas l'amour, la douleur, l'amitié, la joie de manger des ramens… », compta-t-il sur ses doigts avec minutie.

Seul le silence répliqua. Aïe, il avait oublié que l'humour était une chose très peu développée chez Gaara des Sables, ancien tueur psychopathe de son état.

« Je plaisante, expliqua Naruto.

- Je ne trouve pas ça drôle. »

Un nouveau silence s'abattit entre les deux ninjas. Si Gaara avait fait d'énormes progrès ces dernières années, abandonnant sa froideur et son égoïsme profond pour se tourner vers son peuple au point d'en devenir le chef, Naruto n'avait pas avancé d'un pouce côté diplomatie.

« Trèves de plaisanterie, pour revenir à ton problème de sommeil… Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à quelqu'un de dormir avec toi ? Au moins au début, pour te rassurer ?

- De quoi ?

- Ben oui, je sais pas. Ton frère ou ta sœur, peut-être ?

- Ça va pas la tête ?, s'emporta le Maître du Sable.

- Alors quelqu'un en qui tu as entière confiance. »

Gaara tourna la tête en fixant l'horizon en une parfaite imitation de bouderie.

« Si tu veux, continua prudemment Naruto, je veux bien dormir avec toi. »

Un froid silence les enveloppa.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai réussi à me laisser convaincre. Toujours est-il qu'à peine dix minutes plus tard, nous étions Naruto et moi dans ma propre chambre à chercher ce que je pourrais porter pour dormir.

« Il te faut quelque chose de confortable, tu vois ? De ample, c'est mieux. Qui n'entrave pas tes mouvements. Ou alors tu peux dormir nu, c'est comme tu veux. »

J'ai dû faire une drôle de tête parce qu'il m'a tendu une chemise très large et deux fois trop grande pour moi avec une espèce de sourire pervers sur le visage. Je l'ai fusillé du regard et j'ai pris la chemise, probablement abandonnée là par Kankuro. Il faudra que je lui dise deux mots sur sa façon de ranger _ses_ affaires dans _ma_ chambre à celui là. Naruto était déjà allongé, adossé à la tête de lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête. J'aurai juré sentir ses yeux me dévorer alors que je quittais ma tenue sombre pour enfiler ma chemise de nuit improvisée.

Je l'entendis glousser et je levais mes yeux cernés sur lui.

« Tu es… ridicule ! », s'esclaffa-t-il.

Je l'aurais bien étripé mais il devait avoir raison. Et puis, Naruto a quelque chose d'irrésistible quand il rit. Quelque chose qui me fait regretter d'être comme je suis.

Pour l'heure, je dois avoir l'air plus maigrelet que d'habitude avec ces manches qui dépassent de dix centimètres, masquant mes poings serrés. Au moins la chemise tombe-t-elle à mi-cuisse.

Je regarde ce grand lit qui ne m'a jamais servi et je ressens à nouveau le vide étreindre mon cœur. Naruto a cessé de rire, ne reste plus que son sourire brillant comme le soleil sur Suna. Aussi chaud et accueillant. Presque trop brûlant. Il semble m'encourager en silence et je grimpe enfin pour me glisser sous les draps.

« Et maintenant ?, je demande.

- Maintenant, tu te détends. »

Il est comique, lui. Comment veut-il que je me détende alors qu'il me fixe ?

Je compte les secondes. J'écoute le vent dans les rideaux. L'air est sec, porteur de grains de sables. Mais je sens que demain il deviendra plus humide et alo…

« A quoi tu penses ?, me demande soudain Naruto.

- Au temps qu'il fera demain.

- …

- Quoi ?, je lui demande en le regardant.

- Tu es bien comme ça, couché raide comme un piquet sur le dos ?

- …

- Trouve-toi une position plus confortable, sinon on va y passer la nuit. »

Il m'énerve. Comment veut-il que je me détende si… ? Attends. Il dormait avant de venir me chercher. Il a eu une rude journée à faire son rapport devant le Conseil de Suna sur mon enlèvement par Akatsuki. Il a les yeux un peu gonflés et il a étouffé trois bâillements depuis tout à l'heure. En bref : contrairement à moi, il tombe de sommeil et je l'empêche de dormir.

Je soupire – encore – et commence à me tourner dans tous les sens pour trouver une position confortable. Je finis sur le côté droit… face à face avec Naruto.

« Tu es bien comme ça ? », me demande-t-il dans un souffle.

J'acquiesce d'un petit mouvement de tête et il sourit. De nouveau cette chaleur étrange qui m'envahit. Je crois que je sais enfin ce que ça me rappelle. A l'époque où Yashamaru était encore la seule personne à m'aimer en ce monde, elle m'emmenait me promener dans les dunes en me tenant la main, aux alentours du village. Cette chaleur, ce frisson que je ressentais et qui emplissait mon âme de bonheur… est la même que ce que je ressens ici, face à ce sourire.

« Bonne nuit, Gaara. »

Son visage se rapproche du mien et je n'arrive pas à bouger, comme hypnotisé par son regard. Je déteste être aussi faible ! Si seulement Shukaku était encore…

Les lèvres de Naruto se déposent sur mon front et je sens sa main se glisser sur mon flanc. Il se cale contre moi, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être son doudou ??

« Détends-toi, boule de nerfs, me marmonne Naruto à l'oreille, ce qui me fait frissonner.

- Désolé, je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on… me touche autant.

- Ben moi, j'aime le contact, alors dors ! »

Son ton autoritaire et limite insolent aurait en temps normal éveillé en moi une envie de meurtre sanglant irrépressible. Mais ce soir, toute la lassitude et la fatigue de ces derniers jours me tombent dessus. Et… je crois que je commence à me sentir bien, là. Au chaud dans ses bras… Comme dans un cocon… Comme quand mon nid de sable se refermait autour de moi…

…

_Maman…_

…

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Naruto sourit. Contre lui, la poitrine de Gaara se soulevait dans un rythme doux. Ses yeux étaient enfin clos. Sa bouche entrouverte laissait échapper un bruissement léger, comme le vent de minuit dans les dunes.

Pour la première fois depuis quinze ans, le pays de Suna voyait son fils prodigue dormir.

Naruto attendit encore une bonne demi-heure, pour être sûr que son ami dormait à poings fermés, puis il se laissa aussi glisser dans le sommeil…

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Quand le soleil pénétra dans la chambre du Kazekage, il dut être surpris d'y trouver deux ninjas enlacés, toujours profondément endormis. Ou presque, car Naruto fut réveillé par la lumière. Le jeune ninja sourit en découvrant le visage paisible de Gaara. Celui-ci était solidement accroché à lui, comme si Naruto était sa bouée de sauvetage dans un océan trop grand et trop effrayant pour lui.

Le ninja de Konoha attendit que son estomac hurle pour se décider à enfin réveiller son hôte. Il hésita entre la méthode classique – une bonne tape sur l'épaule accompagnée d'un « Alors, flemmard, tu dors encore ?? » et une méthode plus douce. Comme la première risquait d'être mortelle avec le jeune Kazekage, il opta pour un murmure à l'oreille, accompagné d'une caresse de la joue.

Les paupières de Gaara frétillèrent puis s'ouvrirent enfin, dévoilant un regard vert plus pétillant que jamais.

« Alors, Gaara ? C'était comment cette première fois ? »

_**FIN**_


End file.
